After the match
by Jesus loves all
Summary: About my reaction of what will happen after the match in the pit of doom in rio 2. ( Don't worry, i have permission from Alex the owl and all credits goes to him)


It was the end of the match. The score was 7-6 and the winner was the scarlet macaw. By the rules, they have the right to claim the whole entire Brazilian nut grove.

As for the blue macaws, well they fail. Blu tries to get a goal but instead, he accidentally shoot to his own goal. He never expected this to happen.

Soon, the crowds shouted," Booooo! You monster!"

Some other crowds shouted," Get away from here! You don't belong here you sick old monster!"

Those words rings Blu's ear. He thought that was right, maybe he should leave the whole tribe behind and maybe if he didn't join the game thanks to Eduardo, they could have win.

The Blue macaws were full of rage but decided to leave the stadium and as for the scarlet macaw, they all laughed as they flew away.

One of them shouted," Such a loser!"

Blu frowned. He knew he brought great disappointment to the whole crowd. He flew to grab his fanny pack and Eduardo said," I shouldn't have expected more than a humans pet. From now on, stay away from my daughter. If I hear you're near her, you'll be sorry."

Blu was about to say something but knowing that Eduardo wouldn't listen, he stopped and looks down.

Eduardo then flew away to regroup with his tribe.

Blu grabbed his fanny pack and was ready to leave but a flapping noise can be heard near him. It was Jewel.

"So, what happen out there?" She asked while feeling a little sorry for blu.

" I was trying to be one of the tribe but I guess I can't. I shouldn't live in the jungle here." Blu responded as he started to have more sadness in him.

Jewel put her wing tip to blu' beak and put towards her direction," Blu look at me! I know this must be difficult but look at the kids! They're thriving and love to be in the wild."

Blu shove her away and exclaimed a little," Jewel stop! I know they are but to me this is not home! I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

This increase Jewel's rages a little.

She shouted," You know what?! You should try not to look at yourself but try to start thinking about us!"

Jewel was about to fly away but was stopped when Blu shouted," Excuse me what did you said? EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU SAID?" as he started to get near Jewel.

Jewel was surprised and scared at the same time as she didn't see Blu like this before.

Blu continued," YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T LOOK FOR YOU?! I SPECIFICALLY AGREE WITH YOU WHEN YOU ASK ME IF WE CAN GO TO THE AMAZON. AND NOW WHAT?! TREAT ME LIKE RUBBISH NOW? WHAT KIND OF BIRD YOU ARE?!"

Jewel started to move backwards feeling scared of Blu's rage and after what she heard what Blu said she remembered that he said that to here she started to calm down.

"Look blu I didn't mean to-" she said softly as Blu interrupted her again.

"OH NOW YOU WANT TO TRY TO APOLOGIZE! TOO LATE! I WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY THAT YOU FORGET THE THINGS I DO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Blu exclaimed with his loudest voice.

Jewel started to spill some tears from her face and cover it with her wings.

Blu look back, feeling bit guilty of what he did and there was no turning back but as soon before he leaves, he was being held by two light wings around his body.

He struggles to break free but it was too strong.

"Jewel! Let me go now!" he shouted.

Jewel didn't listen but instead, she turned him around and his body faced her.

"Sorry, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry," she softly said as she pressed her beaks with blu.

Blu tries to struggle free from Jewel grasp but slowly calm down as Jewel make it more passionate by exploring blu's beak using her tongue and pushing Blu's head near to hers using her wing.

Blu and Jewel moaned a little, only to be heard by each other and after 30 seconds, they parted from each other.

They both are trying to inhale air as they were out of breath and luckily for Jewel, this makes Blu forgotten what happen a few moments ago.

Jewel then nuzzled blu forehead and said," Forgive me now Bluey?"

Blu without thinking said," Yes Jewel, sorry," as he brought her into a hug.

Jewel was happy and cry but these tears were tears of joy.

But then they are interrupted as Eduardo rushed in and shoved Blu hardly from Jewel.

Jewel then became wide eyed as she saw her own father did this.

"What did I tell you blu? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Eduardo shouted with full of anger.

Blu slowly stand and responded," Sorry sir," as he put his head down and look to his talons.

Jewel didn't know what is happening so she asked Eduardo," Dad, what's happening? Why did you pushed him?" as she stood beside him.

" I told him to stay away from you because of his mistake. I knew he was a wrong mate for you. I will have to ask him to leave and you will have Roberto as your mate," Eduardo said.

Jewel was disgusted. She reflected," Why can't you accept him as my mate? I love him and even though you want me to be with Roberto, I will decline."

She shoved Eduardo, which put him in much surprise.

Thought shot into Eduardo's head," _I must get rid of Blu! If he keeps on staying here, Jewel will be different. He must het away this instant!"_

Eduardo moves to Blu and Jewel keep an eye on him to make sure if he does something but he eventually did.

Eduardo kick Blu in the stomach and blu groaned in pain.

" GET OUT OF HERE NOW YOU SICK OLD MONSTER!" Eduardo exclaimed as he point to the opposite direction of the amazon.

Blu put his right wing to his stomach and breath heavily. He couldn't take anymore.

He was about to leave but jewel stopped him.

" Blu wait!" Jewel said while running to him.

Blu didn't turn back instead he kept walking.

" Didn't you forgive me? Don't listen to my father, he may be cruel at some times but don't listen to him," Jewel said as little tears came out of her eyes.

Blu sighed and put his right wing on her face so she could look at him and softly said," Sorry Jewel. I do forgive you but I don't want to bring more trouble to the tribe. It's time that I leave."

Blu flew away before even Jewel touches him. Jewel cried heavily and Eduardo was happy and sad since blu got away and his daughter cried.

Eduardo was about to hug her but she moved away.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BLU! HE'S EVERYTHING TO ME!" Jewel Shouted with her loudest voice.

Eduardo was wide eyed, seeing her own daughter screamed to him.

"I'm going after him. Don't chase me monster," Jewel said as she flew away.

Eduardo said," Jewel stop!" but she didn't listen. She flew away into the forest leaving Eduardo alone.

" _What's wrong with her? Still, I'm not letting blu in, even if she cries and beg to me," _Eduardo thought. He went back to the tribe to explain things to Mimi.


End file.
